Consumers are increasingly demanding devices that can perform multiple tasks. Recent advancements in smart phones and other portable communication devices are geared towards making these devices as versatile as possible.
In many instances, these consumer devices have to work in conjunction with other devices to realize expanded functionalities. Such other devices are commonly referred to as accessories. An accessory usually performs some specialized function in conjunction with the consumer device. For example, a consumer device having music playback capability can be connected to external speakers for music playback since the speakers of the consumer device itself may not be powerful enough for music playback. There are numerous accessories that are being sold in the market today for use with such consumer devices.
An accessory may need a software application for control and operation of the accessory. With the number of available accessories growing at an exponential rate, it is often difficult for a user to determine which accessory supports which software application and vice versa.